1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a supplemental inflatable restraint and, more particularly, to a mechanism for quickly mounting an inflatable restraint module to a supporting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, supplemental inflatable restraints have been incorporated into the steering wheel of automobiles in order to protect the driver of the automobile in the event of a collision. In addition, supplemental inflatable restraints have also been incorporated into the dashboard of automobiles in order to protect the front seat passenger. Conventional supplemental inflatable restraints comprise a restraint module which houses an inflatable air bag and an inflator. The module further includes a pad or door portion covering the front portion of the module and which is adapted to open and permit deployment of the air bag.
Various mechanisms have been produced for securing the inflatable restraint module to a support structure in a vehicle, such as the steering wheel or dashboard. In one known mounting system, bolts are provided passing from the rear of the support structure wherein the bolts threadably engage threaded nuts mounted on the restraint module. It is further known to provide such a restraint module mounting system for a vehicle steering wheel wherein sleeve members mounted to the restraint module and surrounding the mounting bolts may be forced into contact with a plate forming the supporting structure on the steering wheel hub to complete a circuit for actuating a horn.
In another known restraint module mounting system, a plurality of hollow support members are mounted to the hub portion of a steering wheel for receiving mounting members depending from the restraint module. Spring clips are provided for engaging through slots or recesses in the support members and mounting members to releasably secure the mounting members within the support members when the restraint module is moved into place within the hub portion. In this mounting system, the restraint module is immovably held in fixed relation relative to the hub forming the mounting structure.
It is desirable to provide a supplemental inflatable restraint module mounting mechanism wherein the module is adapted to be mounted to support structures without requiring the use of conventional fasteners, such as screws or bolts. It is desirable to provide such a mounting arrangement wherein the restraint module is retained on a support structure in response to movement of the restraint module in a direction toward the support structure.